Recuerdos de Vida, Nuestra vida
by Lucy-Nee
Summary: Presentación de los hijos de nuestros héroes y recuerdos de lo que paso. Capitulo 1: Mis primeros pasitos. Capitulo 2: Introducción de los nuevos y viejos personajes. Capitulo 3: Carta
1. Mis primeros pasitos

_Mis primeros pasitos._

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama._

_-Natsu, Gray estan peliendo- Dijo la escarlata con voz terrorifica al ver todo el desastre que habian hecho los nombrados._

_-N-No Erza- Respondieron ambos magos, abrazados._

_Mientras que en la barra estaban las chicas converzando con Mirajane._

_-Lu-chan, Na-chan todavia no da sus primeros pasos? Porque yo recuerdo que Tensu los dio a los siete meses y ella tiene ocho y medio._

_-No Levy-chan pero no estoy preocupada-Respondio la maga de espiritus estelares con una gran sonrisa._

_-Ha? Y por que no?_

_-Porque cuando la llevamos al Doctor el nos dijo que tarde o temprano caminaria haci que no nos preocuparamos demasiado, quiere decir que pronto caminara._

_-A demas Levy, cada bebe hace las cosas a su tiempo. Tensu empezo a caminar a los siete pero hablo entes del año, quizas Nashi haga lo mismo que Tensu pero al reves_

_-Tienes razon Mira-san- Respondio Levy._

_En eso una mesa va en direccion de Lissana quien tenia a Nashi en brazos, cosa que el dragon de fuego se dio cuenta y corrio en direccion a ellas._

_-Lissana cuidado- grito antes de llegar, detuvo las mesas y tomo a Nashi en brazos._

_-Lissana estas bien- Dijo el mago._

_-Si, gracias Natsu. Nashi esta bien?-Pregunto al ver a la beba llorar en brazos de su padre._

_-Si, solo se asusto. Ya Nashi todo esta bien, yo estoy contigo._

_-Natsu, Nashi, Lissana estan bien?- Dijo la maga mientras corria hacia donde ellos se encontraban._

_-Si. Lucy toma a Nashi, que voy a golpear a lo idiotas que tiraron la mesa hacia mi hija- Decia el mago mientras se preparaba para pelear. _

_-No, Natsu tu vete a casa con Lucy y Nashi que yo me encargo de estos bastardos._

_-Pero, Erzaaa- Dijo el mago haciendo un puchero- Es mi hija y quiero ser yo quien los mate._

_-He dicho que NO, ademas soy la tia y puedo matarte si YO quiero._

_-Per- No termino al ver que una manito le tiraba de su bufanda. Se dio vuelta- Pero que?_

_-Papiii- Decia la pequeña Nashi, lloriqueando aferrada a su madre._

_-Ok- Dijo para luego salir con su mujer y su hija._

_-Ahora diganme quien mierda tiro la silla- Dijo la titania, a lo que nadie respondio- Esta bien los golpeare a todos._

_-No Erza- Grito Fairy Tail al unisono._

_En las calles de Mognolia esta la familia Dragneel llendo a su hogar._

_-Ya, ya Nashi, deja de llorar- Repetia la madre con voz dulce intentando calmar a su hija._

_-Nashi si te calmas voy a dejar que Happy te haga volar- Dijo el padre con su tipica sonrisa._

_-Natsu- grito su mujer, furiosa._

_-Perdon-Dijo el mago- Mira Luce, ya esta feliz- Nashi ya habia dejado de llorar y estaba riendo._

_-Eso es amor, quieres caminar?- Le dijo su madre para bajarla de sus brazos y ponerla en el suelo._

_-L-Lucy que dices si Nashi no sabe caminar- Grito Natsu, ante ver lo que Lucy hacia._

_-Natsu, tranquilo. Tu solo dale tu mano para que ella se agarre y yo la otra. Haci camina un poquito._

_-Esta bien._

_Y asi la pequeña Nashi estaba caminando agarrada de la mano de sus papis muy contenta y ellos tambien al ver como Nashi se eforzada por caminar bien._

_-Haaaa, voy a sufrir mucho cuando sea mas grande mi bebe- Dijo Natsu mientras miraba con dulzura como su beba caminaba._

_-Natsu, Nashi va a seguir siendo nuestra beba,por siempre- Le respondio alegre._

_-Tienes razon y tu vas a seguir siendo mi mujer?- Dijo con picardia_

_-Claro que si. Que cosas preguntas?_

_-Mmmm pues demuestralo y besame_

_-Esta bien._

_Los dos magos se besaban mientas su hija los miraba sonriendo._

_Bueno se que no es tan lindo :( pero ya lo hice y queria mostrarselos._

_Hice esta continuacion pero si no quieren que lo siga solo diganmelo no tengan miendo solo diganme:_

_Quiero continuacion o_

_No sigas, dejalo ahi._

_Se los agradeceseria mucho y besote:3. Chauu :) _


	2. INTRODUCCIÓN Familia Dragneel

Bueno voy a seguir esta historia por que me lo pidieron:

**Girl Master Houndoom**

**Solanco **

**Kiokostc**

**Caritocorazones29**

Gracias y espero que tambien les guste este capitulo.

PRESENTACION.

Mi nombre es Ryuu Dragneel, edad 8 años, soy el hijo menor de mi familia. Tengo el pelo rubio y los ojos negros. Me paresco a mi mama porque soy tranquilo y me encanta leer, soy bastante serio.

Vivo con mis dos pesadillas mi hermana la mayor Nashi y la del medio Layla.

Mi mama es muy dulce, cariñosa y hermosa. Mi papa es bueno, celoso con las mujeres de la casa, fuerte y un poco cariñoso conmigo.

Mi nombre es Layla Dragneel, edad 11 años, soy la hija del medio. Tengo el pelo corto de color rosa y ojos chocolates. Me encanta dibujar y escribir novelas como mi mama pero soy escandaloza como mi papa. Soy bastante celosa cuando se trata que otra chica que no sea del gremio o de mi familia mira a mi papa o a mi hermano. Mi papa tambien es celoso conmigo y mi hermana, a ella le molesta mucho pero a mi me da igual.

Mi nombre, Nashi Dragneel, la mayor de la familia, pelo largo rosa, ojos chocolates. Escandaloza y fuerte como mi papa y mi cuerpo es como el de mi mama. Edad 15 años. Tengo un papa muy celoso y eso me molesta, no puedo ir con ningun chico a ningun lado, aveces es insoportable. Me encanta molestar a mis hermanos Layla y Ryuu. Otra cosa que e gusta mucho es estar con Taro el hijo de mis tios Gray y Jubia, tiene mi misma edad. Y...y Creo que me gusta pero no puedo decirselo a nadie ya que si mi papa se entera lo va a matar.

Padres: cariñosos, buenos, tiernos, aveces insoportables, fuertes.

Mi nombre es Lucy Hearfilia De Dragneel, tengo el pelo largo rubio y ojos chocolates. Me encanta leer y escribir novelas, que por cierto algunas fuero publicadas antes de mi segunda hija. Tengo una hermosa familia, tres hijos maravillosos, un esposo al que amo y grandes amigos que siempre estan a mi lado. Soy una maga de espiritus celestiales, por supuesto que ama de casa, emfermera, maestra, psicologa, cocinera, buscador de objetos perdidos y según mis hijos y esposo, modelo profecional.

¡YO! Natsu Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail, padre de tres mocosos, esposo de una maga de espiritus celestiales, dueño de un gato volador parlante y amigo de un cubo de hielo y la barra de hierro. Soy alegre, fuerte, celoso nadie se mete con Lucy, Nashi o Layla, sobreeprotector y mucho mas bueno algo mas que deban saber de mi...asi, si Taro se acerca a MI hija lo dejo sin desendencia.


	3. Carta

¡Yo! Estoy devuelta.

Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama

* * *

Voy a responder los Reviews:

Solanco: Gracias por volver a escribir, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Y espero que este también. n.n

Infinity Infinytum: Me emociona que hallas comentado. JAJAJAJA! Si hay que ser celoso/a. Yo soy celosa con todos los hermanos de mi mami, tengo un tio de 16 años y no dejo que ninguna chica se le acerque. CELOSA SOY CELOSA. :).

MajoDragneel: Si, pobre Taro. Va a sufrir un poquitin mas. Wajajaja xD.

Neko.16.-Blast: Me alegro que te guste. Natsu si quiere a Ryuu, el problema es que tiene a tres mujeres y quiere protegerlas de todos los que se las quieren sacar u.u y no tiene tiempo para el varón.

Cristi Sora Dragneel: Espero que este capitulo también te guste . Yo también tengo un poco de los Dragneel, así que, las dos SOMOS DRAGNEEL! :].

Paz16: Sip, primero se trataba de los primeros pasitos de Nashi pero después dije que seria mejor hacer otra cosita relacionado con el gremio y se me ocurrio hacer romance entre...? Perdón por confundir ¬¬'.

Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan: Jajajja Todos sienten lastima por Taro, Gracias, Gracias por comentar. :)

Girl Master Houndoom: Kawaiiii. Gracias por volver a comentar. Sip voy a poner que piensa Gray sobre los chicos. Gracias por mandar a las fuerzas para que me acompañen =). Espero que te guste el cap.

Maru: Jajajja es que es divertido poner a Natsu celoso, me encanta. * Aplaude *.

…...

* * *

Que comience el capitulo

…...

Nashi, Layla, Ryuu, Taro, Riza, Tetsu, Elie, Karin, Haru y Daika, estaban en la casa de los Dragneel, Natsu se había quedado con ellos, cuidándolos.

Las mujeres de Fairy Tail, habían ido a una misión ellas solas, sin hombres. Y los hombres estaban en una fiesta en el Gremio. El mes pasado le había tocado a Elfaman, cuidar a todos. Este mes era el turno de Natsu, si señores y señoras, Natsu cuidando a niños.

-Papa, por que no nos cuentas como es que tu y mama se hicieron novios?- Pregunto la pequeña Layla.

-No, eso es muy de niña- Que tal cuando le patearon el trasero a esos Gemelos Dragones, que se creian lo mejor- Dijeron Ryuu y Daika al unisono.

-Por favor papa, yo también quiero saber como se hicieron novios ustedes?- Insistió Nashi.

-Ahhh...Esta bien, les contare- Respondió un tanto amargado el encargado de los niños, puesto que el también quería ir a bendita fiesta.

-Señor Natsu- Hablaron Haru y Karin- Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos permiso.

-Ok, no hay problema, mientras que les hallan avisado a sus madres- Dijo el peli rosa con mucho miedo, ya que las madres de esos dos lo matarían si algo les pasara, no importaba si eran mayores de edad, sus madres aun los trataban como pequeños niños.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- Avisaron Elie y Tensu.

Así, quedaron Taro, Nashi, Layla, Ryuu, Riza y Daika, ya que no podían salir por ser menores de edad y no tener el permiso de sus padres.

-Muy bien les contare lo que me pidieron- Hablo el Dragneel, padre-

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Natsu y happy habían entrado al departamento de la rubia sin su permiso, igualmente no se encontraba allí se había ido a una misión junto con Erza, Wendy y Charlie. Ellos habían ido para urgetear las cosas de la rubia y dormir en su cama.

-Natsu, mira esto, es una carta de Lucy- Decía el minino, mientas sacaba su cara y la carta de los cajones de la rubia.

-Que dice Happy?, léela- Insistía el peli rosa.

-Dice: _" Hola mama como estas?. Yo estoy bien. Lo siento, últimamente no te he escrito mucho. Es que he estado llendo a muchas misiones para pagar la renta de mi departamento y porque quiero comprarme un libro, que es el que me leías cuando era niña. Te extraño mucho, como esta papa allí Espero que muy bien._

_Igualmente no te preocupes que no voy sola a las misiones, siempre, voy con Natsu, el dragon slayer de fuego, peli rosa, es mi mejor amigo, el me ayudo a entra a Fairy Tail, ademas de ser el chico que me gusta. Siempre lleva con el un gato volador parlante, Happy. Cambien voy con Erza y Gray. Ellos también son geniales y los quiero mucho._

_Bueno besitos mami, te quiero mucho._

_Lucy. H"_

_-Natsu, es_cuchaste?

-Si.

-Le gustas a Lucy?

-Si.

-Dice que Erza y Gray son geniales?

-Si.

-Y dice que yo soy gato, volador parlante, que cruel, no podía poner alga mas, decir que son la cosa mas linda del universo estaría bien?

-Si.

-Natsu que te pasa?

-Si.

-Natsu!

-HAHHA, Que quieres Happy porque gritas?

-Natsu, tonto.

-Que dijiste gato volador parlante?

-Eres malo, Natsu- Llora fuerte.

-L-Lo siento Happy.

-Esta bien, pero me debes un pescado ¿Ok?

-Ok.

-Oye Natsu, a ti te gusta Lucy?

-Si- Dice muy sonrojado.

-Ve a decírselo. Natsu y Lucy, SON NOVIOS, el gremio lo tiene que saber.

-NO somos novios, y el gremio no tiene que saber un carajo. Ademas, Lucy debe referirse a otro Natsu.

-Natsu, estas alcoholizado?

-Que dijiste?

-Nada. Habla con Lucy.

-No.

En eso la maga estelar entra por la puerta a su casa y ve a los dos objetos en su casa sin permiso, otra vez.

-Salgan de mi casa!- Grito la rubia- Ahora, pero mas importante que hacían?

-Nada. Lucy, Natsu quiere hablar contigo- Dijo el gato para luego salir por la ventana directo al gremio.

-HAPPY, TRAIDORRRR!- Gritaba el joven mago.

-Que quieres Natsu?

-He? Y-Yo. T-To-Toma- Le entrega la carta- Lo leí- Dijo el mago completamente sonrojado.

-He?. N-nat-natsu, tu la leíste?-Dijo la rubia igual que el.

-Si, lo que dijiste que te gustaba, es cierto- Respondió el peli rosa, tenia que ir al grano, no tenia que retroceder.

-Si-Dijo ella apenada- Perdóname Natsu por incomodarte.

-No Lucy, tu también me gustas y mucho.- Respondió el.

-Natsu, Yo te amo- Ella estaba mas roja que el cabello de Erza y el no se quedaba atrás.

-Lucy, yo también te amo- Dijo para luego darle un tierno y corto beso en los labios.

~~~ FIN FLASHBACK~~~

-Kawaiii- Dijo Nashi, con brillitos en sus ojos-que romántico.

-Y cuando le pediste que fuera tu novia?- Dijo Ryuu

-Luego, de eso- Respondió el con tranquilidad.

-Hay algo que no me cierra- Dijo Riza.

-Que es, Riz?- Dijo el Dragneel menor.

-Que hacían tu y Happy toqueteando las cosas de la Señorita Lucy?

-Ahaha eso... una vez me contó la tía Levy, que mi papa, junto con la tía Erza y el tío Gray vieron y tocaron las bragas de mi mami- Respondió Ryuu.

-Cierto, por eso mi mami tiene unas iguales- Contó el pequeño Daika.

-Ya basta- Grito un sonrojado Dragneel- Esta conversación termino.

Todos esa noche rieron, por el estado de su tutor, mañana se lo contarían al gremio.

* * *

Que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado de corazon.

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.

Pregunta.

1. Quienes son los padres de Daika? Y de Riza?

2. Quien es el padre de Karin, la hija de Mira?

3. Con quien quieren que este Laxus, Lissana y Cana?

Por favor Reviews :)

Ahora si adormir son las 1:50, Tengo sueño.

Sayonara.


	4. El Hada De Los Dientes

Hola a todos devuelta.

Responder Reviews:

MajoDragneel: Jejej, xD. Gracias por comentar. Te mando un saludo :3

Cristi Sora Dragneel: Siii, quiero ser tu hermana. Pero quien es la mayor?. Yo tengo 13. (chiquita soy chiquita xD) Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Te quiere tu hermanita ¿mayor o menor? :)

Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-Chan: Jajaja, si es muy bocon. Pero bueno es hijo de Natsu que mas esperamos, tiene sus genes. Grachias (? xD por comentar.

Alex Darklight: Gracias por comentar y por responder a una de mis preguntas. ;) Laxus y Cana Juntos

Solanco: Gracias, gracias por volver a comentar. Me alegra mucho que te guste. Y si es cursi pero el sueño influye en mi. XD. Actualice! Jejeje.

Infinity Infinytum: NOOO, Noe es lo que piensas lo que pasa es que, mi mama, crio a mi tio desde que era chiquito. Mis celos son como de hermana menor. Eso creo. Bueno no pienses mal de mi. Perdon si le falto algo en la confecion es que lo tenia hecho. Mi mejor amiga que quiere que aquí la llame Pau-Sama(?, me dijo necesita un poco mas de perversion. Yo fui a hacer la leche, cuando volvi tenia cosas inombrales. Como... como se creo Nashi. Fue traumante. En fin tuve que borrarlo y hacerlo de vuelta y no quedo como la primera vez. T_T

Girl Master Houndoom: Gracias por responder a mis preguntas :3.

Los padres de Daika son Erza y Jerral. Pero los padres de Riza son Gray y Jubia.

Sip. El papa de Karin es Fried.

Laxus y Cana juntos... Oki Doki.

Gracias por comentar. Me elagre que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este tambien. Voy a responder todos los REVIEWS. Me alegran muchisimo resibir reviews. Gracias por mandar a las fueerzas a que me acompañen :3

Paz16: No, no me ofendiste. Perdon si te hize sentir asi, disculpame. Puedes golpeame virtualmente(?. Y si creo que si es una serie de One-Shot. Perdon de nuevo. T_T.

Todos Son Geniales, Gracias A Todos Por Comentar. Me encanta Leer Sus Reviews. Les Agradesco De Corazon. Los Quiero! :3

El Hada De Los Dientes.

Todos se encontraban en el gremio. Normales, a su estilo, despues de todo es Fairy Tail. Pero ciertos magos no se encontraban alli. Cosa que tenia muy preocupado y deprimido a Macao, pues queria estar con su nieta. Su dulce y pequeña nieta.

Pero las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a tres magos.

-Miku, ven con tu abuelo- Grito Macao al ver a la pequeña niña. Dejando attras su depresion para que su aura fuera de arco iris y mariposas.

-Papa, ya basta. Anoche estuviste en casa hasta tarde con ella. Deja de molestar- Protesto Romeo- Yo casi ni paso tiempo con ella- Bufo.

-Miren-Dijo Wendy, a nuestro corazoncito se le cayo el diente.

-Kawaiii, Miku, mira sonrie- Grito Lissana, mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde una camara.

-Hermana, nesecitas urgente un novio. Eres uy molesta con tus "sobrinos".- Respondio la mayor de los hermanos Strauss.

-Callate- Respondio con un aura asesina la menor.

-Cuando se cayo tu diente, Miku-Chan- Hablo Nashi.

-Esta mañana- Respondio ella orgullosa mientras levantaba su diente ante todos en el gremio.

-Cuando, nos levantamos, me diriji a su cuarto, y la vi llorando escondida entre sus sabanas.

Cuando la levante. Me dijo que su diente se habia caido- Conto Wendy.

-Por que llorabas, Miku-Chan. Pregunto Lucy.

-Pense, que era algo malo- Respondio la chiquilla- Pero luego mami me explico que no lo es. Y mi papi me dijo que si se me caia un diente el hada de los dientes tenia que venir y dejarme plata.

-Que bueno. Todavia me acuerdo cuando se le cayo el primer diente a Layla- Recordo Lucy.

-Como fue?- Pregunto la nombrada.

-Yo lo cuento- Dijo su madre- Todo en peso cuando...

FLASHBACK

Era un dia soliado, en Magnolia. Toda la familia o bueno casi toda la familia Dragneel, se encontraba durmiendo. Puesto que eran las seis de la mañana.

Los padres, en su habitacion, abrazados. Al lado de ellos una cama, en la que se encontraba el pequeño Ryuu.

En la habitacion del frentelas hermanas Dragneel. Nashi se encontraba abrazando el peluche que su tio Gray le habia regalado.

En la otra cama se encontraba... NADIE!. Faltaba Layla.

Ella se encontraba en el baño, porque le lodia mucho los dientes. Pero en cuanto se ve al espejo.

-HAAAAHHAAAA-Grito-Mamaa, Papaaaa.

Natsu y Lucy. Apurados corrieron hacia el baño. Cuando llegaron estaba Layla arrodillada en el piso, llorando.

-Layla, que pasa?- Pregunto Natsu-Entro alguien?.

-PAPA, mi DIENTE NO ESTA-Grito desesperada.

-No, Layla. Tu diente se cayo. Es normal-Dijo ya mas calmado Natsu.

-Por que?

-Porque tienen que salirte unos nuevos. Estas cambiendo los dientes-Respondio Lucy, con su voz calmada.- Donde esta tu diente, cariño?

-Hee, mi diente? Aqui-Le muestra su mano.

-Tienes que cepillarlo bien, y el hada de los dientes vendra por el. Y te dejara plata.

-Mami, el hada de los dientes es papi?- Pregunto ella.

Sus padres sudaron frio.

-SIIII, es papi.-Grito y fue corriendo hacia el. Se colgo de sus piernas-Papa, dame plata.

-Pero Quee?-Dijo el.-yo no soy El hada de los dientes, cariño.-Nego Natsu.

-Hee?, No.- Se deprimio ella.-Ok.

-N-N-No te deprimas Layla, el hada va a venir a la noche.

-Por que tanto escandola-Dijo una dormida Nashi.

-Hermana, se me cayo mi diente, mira.

-Hee?. Que chiquito.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayo, la familia Dragneel, volvia a su casa. Una vez alli. Natsu, fue al baña. Mientras que Lucy acostaba a las niñas.

-Bueno, amores, me voy a dormir, buenas noches.-Dijo Lucy

-Mami-Hablo Layla llorando.

-Que pasa, cariño?-Contesto la maga preocupada.

-Perdi mi diente.

-No importa, el hada va a venir igual. No te preocupes.-Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ok, buenas noches, mami.

-Buenas noches, hija.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Y me dieron plata?-Pregunto Layla.

-Claro.

-A mi me trajo 15 pesos-Dijo una sonriente Miku.

-Me alegro, deberias guardarlo. Tienes que ahorrar.

-Sip, mi mami, ya me lo guardo. Quiero que se me caiga otro diente.

-Yo te ayudo-Hablaron Gray y Natsu, al unisono.

-No-Respondieron todos a la vez.

-No, sean idiotas-Hablo Laxus.

-Quieres peliar- Hablo, Natsu

-Peliar es de hombres- Respondio Elfman.

-Bueno, tu sigues-Dijo Gray.

En un momento todos los hombres de fairy tail y Erza, estaban peliando. Todos por distintas razones.

Natsu y Gray por que los llamaron idiotas.

Elfman porque es un hombre.

Erza, por su pastel, el cual tiraron cuando empezo la batalla.

Macao, por su nieta.

Laxus, tenia ganas de golpearlos a todos

Y los demas por metidos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado de corazon. Y perdonen mis faltas de ortografia,

Felicidades!. Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad. Yo mas o menos. xD

Les mando mil saludos, abrazos y besos.

Los quiere mucho pero mucho YOOO XD. pERO YA ENSERIO LOS QUIERO MUCHO.

Sayorara .

Feliz Año Nuevo!

Feliz Año Nuevo!. Cuidense.


	5. Tranquila mam4

_Hola a todos. Yo devuelta con un nuevo capitulo. Es que estuve pensando y no hice ningun especial por la fiestas. Y bueno decidi hacer uno. Tarde pero lo voy a hacer xD._

* * *

_Responder Reviews: _

_**Cristi Sora Dragneel: **__Kawaaiii. Una hermanita menor. Soy la mayor. Siii, apedirle plata a papa. XD. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo. Feliz Navidad atrasada y un Feliz Año Nuevo!. Te lo desea tu hermana :D._

_**Girl Master Houndoom: **__Siii, yo tambien me asuste mucho cuando se cayo mi diente. Me acuerdo que llore bastante porque ese dia no habia nadie en casa pero despues me dieron plata y bueno se me paso xD. GRACIAS POR EL ALAGO, cuando lo lei dije "ho por Dios amo a esta chica". Hace mucho, queria preguntarte algo pero la verdad meda vergüenza. Pero lo dire...quieres ser mi amia? :D. Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_**Infinity Infinytum: **__Dije que mas o menos la pase bien porque mi familia (la de mi papa) estaba borracha antes de las doce. Se quedaron tomando hasta las siete de la mañana. Mi tia y mi madrastra peliaron (verbalmente) con un taxista. Y mi abuelo me llamo Micaela. Micaela se llama mi _

_Si, pegale a Pau-Chan y PERVERTIDO xD, Que pases un lindo Año Nuevo!. Como yo que vino mi Abue, hace un año que no la ._

_**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-Chan: **__xD, si, y ban a seguir siendo unos idiotas xD, gracias por comentar. Que pases un Feliz Año Nuevo!._

_**Solanco: **__Si, Miku es muy Kawaaii, luego dire como es y a quien se de que este con Laxus no a el lo puse con Cana. Pero igualmente no hace mal pareja con Mira-San. Jajaja, gracias por lo de las faltas. Gracias por comentar. Un besote. Feliz Año Nuevo!:D._

_-Antes que nada, queria decirles que este capitulo es cuando Nashi era pequeña, estamos en el pasado xD. -_

* * *

_** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-Sama.**_

_Todo Fairy Tail estaba reunido para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo año y que mejor que pasarla con los que uno ama. _

_En una de las tantas mesas estaban Natsu, quien tenia su brazo alrededor del cuello de su esposa, Lucy la embarazada, Jubia, que estaba sentada en las piernas de Gray. Erza junto con Jerall, tomados de la mano._

_Lucy decidio ir a ver que hacia su hija, Nashi, y por supuesto que hacia su sobrino Taro._

_Los niños estaban jugando, un poco alejados de sus padres, igualmente Haru siempre los vigilaba, aun siendo mucho mas chico que su mama, era igual de aterrador, cuando estaba enojado._

_Nashi y Taro se encontraban jugando con todos los regalos que les habian hecho el gremio._

_A Nashi le habian regalado:_

_Ropa nueva cortecia de su madre._

_Un libro de dragones de su padre._

_Mirajane, le habia dado una linda gorrita para el sol._

_Gray y Loki, le regalaron un juego para aprender los numeros y las letras._

_Aparte de muchos mas regalos._

_A Taro:_

_De su madre, un libro con dibujos._

_De su padre, un perrito._

_Mira, le habia regalado, una gorra._

_Loki le dio unas gafas parecidas a las de el._

_Lucy, mas ropa, que tenia Lucy con la ropa._

_Natsu, le regalo un cinturon para que no se saque los pantalones al igual que Gray._

_Entre mas cosas que le regalaron._

_Lucy se acerco hasta donde estaban los chicos, y Natsu curioso decidio seguirla. Vieron a Nashi, agarrar lo que el Tio Gray y el Tio Loki le habian regalado. Lucy agarro un numero., el uno._

_-Nashi, que numero es este?__**-**__Le pregunto su madre._

_-El tee, mami__**-**__Respondio la pequeña._

_-Noo, Nashi, amor, es el uno y este cual ..?_-_Señalo el nuero la madre. _

_-El uno!_

_Lucy sonrio desepcionada. Nashi le palmeo la espalda, diciendole:_

_-Quedate tranquila mami, ¡ya voy a aprender todas las letras!- Dijo ella gritando con una gran sonrisa._

_Todo el gremio se echo a reir, ya que habian escuchado lo que la embarazada preguntaba._

_-Pobre niña, va a tener los mismos genes que el idiota de su padre.-Hablo Gray._

_-Callate, Gary_

_-A quien le dices Gary, Natsuko._

_-Vete a la mierda hielito.-Grito antes de iniciar una nueva pelea pero fueron detenidos por Erza._

_-Quietos los dos parde inutiles._

_Despues de eso, el remio estuvo un poco mas tranquilo, dijo un poco porque despues de todo hablamos de Fairy Tail. Pero igual mas pelas no hubo hasta que las doce sonaron, todos brindron,luego salieron a ver los fuegos artificiales. Una hora mas tarde cuando afuera se __calmo, el gremio volvio a ser el mismo de siempre. Desepcionando a sus esposas que querian un poco de intimidad con sus amados, claro que a Lucy le daba lo mismo ya que estaba embarazada y pronto iba a dar a luz._

* * *

_**Que les parecio?. Espero que les haya gustado de corazon.**_

_**Bueno, mi "amiga" me esta extorcionando, a si que vamos a hacer un juego.**_

_**Si responden bien a mi pregunta pueden elegir entre.**_

_**Hacerme una pregunta personal?**_

_**Que escriba otra historia?**_

_**Un lemmon en este fic? (claro que lo voy a hacer con la ayuda de Pau-Chan.)**_

_**La pregunta es: **_

_**¿Cual es mi apellido?**_

_**Pistas: **_

_**Empieza con Q y termina con R.**_

_**Mi tio, es famoso por cantar folkclore. Tiene mi apellido.**_

_**Se hace llamar "Samba..."**_

_**Listo, este el el juego el que quiera hacerlo. Gracias y Pau-Chan lo hize contenta xD.**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS, LES DESEO LO MEJOR. **_

_**Los quiere yo!**_

_**Sayonara.**_


	6. Una Noche Con Truenos

_Perdon a todos! Los abondone! Perdon! Pero tengo explicacion._

_Mi explicacion es que tuve problemas con mi computadora. Se me tildaba mucho, ademas que este capitulo la lo habia escrito, pero como mi computadora anda mal, el documento se me borro :( _

_Me tuve que ir a la casa de mi papa (tengo padres separados). El no tiene computadora. Y entonces leia fics en un ciber. Pero solo tenia 30 minutos para estar alli._

_Cuando la hermana de mi papa vino, me presto su computadora. Pero cuando iba a escribir mi papa se ofresio a llevarme a una Convencion Anime. Y no pude resistirme. Perdon! :(_

_Ahora ya estoy en la casa de mi mama. Aqui esta mi computadora arreglada :)._

* * *

_RESPONDO REVIEWS:_

_Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-Chan: __xD. Si, yo tambien me acuerdo. Esta Lucy xD. Si lo se era muy dificil el tema de mi apellido. Perdon. Preometo que si vuelvo a hacer un juego de estos va a ser mas facil :D_

_Gracias, por leer y comentar. Besos! _

_Solanco : __Pervertida! Bue, yo tambien lo soy :D. Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste :). Besos a ti tambien. _

_Girl Master Houndoom: __GANASTE! Felicidades. xD. Fue gracioso lo de tu diente pero debio doler u.u. El mio se cayo cuando estaba en la plaza con mi mama y su hermano. Me tire del tobogan y cai mal. Se salio mi diente y grite. Todo el mundo me miro. Que vergüenza /. Si Lucy regala mucha ropa xD. JEJEJE si Gary xD. Etto... lo del lemmon lo voy hacer si elejis eso. Tenes que elegir una de las 3 opciones. :) Yo tambien soy pervertida. Gracias por mandar a las fuerzas a que me acompañen. Feliz Año Nuevo (atrasado) Besos. SUERTE!_

_PatashifyDragneel: __Si tiene los mismo genes xD. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos y cuidate! :)_

_Guest: __xD. Si es identica! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D Yo tambien pienso que son kawaii 3. GANASTE! . Tambien una de las 3 opciones! Besos y Suerte! _

_Kobato: __Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Si, los inventas pero son divertidos los apellidos. Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado! Besos. :)_

_Nalu forever: __No. No es mi apellido pero gracias por jugar. Gracias por leer y comentar. M alegra. Espero que este capitulo tabien te guste. :) _

_Nate Dragneel__: Lucy es la chica cosplay del gremio. Nashi adorable :3 Por que te jode? xD. SII. Claro. Hermano. Si es algo parecido a una serie de one-Shits ! Bueno besos. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Cuidate. Sayonara hermanito :3_

_Kinana D' Vastis: __GANASTE. Elije una opcion! Gracias por jugar. Besos. Cuidate! :)_

_Antes que nada, el capitulo de hoy sera de una Layla pequeña de unos 4 añitos. Me gusta cuando son pequeños me los imagino kawaii :3_

* * *

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

_Capitulo dedicado a Lucy Conejita. Una gran amiga :D_

_Nombre del capitulo : Una noche con truenos. _

_Todos se encontraban en Fairy Tail, como siempre todos peliando y siendo amenazados por una Erza furiosa porque le habian quitado su pastel. Algunas madres en la barra con Mira hablando. Ecepto por una embaraza Cana, que estaba en un ricon llorando por no poder beber, puesto que su marido Laxus le habia prohibido beber desde que se enteraron del bebe que Cana llevaba en su briente. Ya se hacian 7 meses que la pobre no bebe, ni sequiera una gota. Los niños se encontraban jugando en otra parte del gremio, alejados de todo el alboroto._

_Pero voliendo a la barra, todas las madres hablaban con Mira y algunas le pedian consejos. Cuando de repente aparecieron Karin y Nashi los dos sonriendo._

_-Ne, Karin, Nashi que pasa? Que quieren?- Pregunto Levy que habia notado sus presencias. Todas pusieron sus miradas en las jovenes. Indicandoles que hablen._

_-Mami, Tia Lucy- Hablo la hija de la demonio- Puede quedarse a dormir Nashi?- Pregunto con ojos de cachoritos._

_-Puedo Mami? Tia Mira?_

_-Are, Are, por mi no hay problema- Hablo una sonriente Mirajane- Nose que dira tu mami, Nashi._

_-Etto...nose Nashi- Respondio Lucy- Lo voy a hablar con tu papa y luego te digo._

_-Esta bien- Hablaron ambas niñas un poco desepcionadas._

_Una vez la conversacion termino. Las chicas se fueron a jugar y Mira volvio a preguntar._

_-Puede, Lucy?- Hablo sonriendo- Yo no tengo problema, y sabes que Friend no esta en casa, esta en una mision._

_-No lose- Respondio una pensativa Lucy- Es que si llora, o si quiere volver a casa a las 3 de la madrugada._

_-No lo hara Lucy, ademas si pasa eso. Natsu puede venir a buscarla._

_-Mmm.. le preguntare a Natsu- Respondio la maga- Natsu, amor ven._

_-Que pasa Luce?- Hablo su marido._

_-Ne Nastu, Nashi quiere ir a dor- No termino de hablar cuando se percato de algo o mas bien que alguien faltaba- DONDE ESTA RYUU?_

_-Ryuu esta con Lissana, se lo di cuando comenze a peliar con el idiota de hielo._

_-Te escuche llamita- Hablo Gray, quien estaba un poco alejado discutiendo con Laxus, por quien sabe que._

_-Callate idiota- Grito Natsu- Que querias Lucy?_

_-SI, Nashi quiere quedarse en casa de Karin, puede?_

_-Etto... esta bien.- Respondio el Dragneel- Pero si se me pica ir a buscarla, me dejaras Mirajane, __entendido?_

_-Claro- Hablo con su tipica sonrisa._

_Luego Natsu se dirijio a donde estaba la pelea y de una patada voladora ninja derribo a Gray, quien se levanto y se abalanzo, literalmente, sobre el._

_-Desidido, Nashi se viene conmigo a casa- Hanlo Mira- Lucy hoy nos vamos mas temprano nosotras. Lucy solo asitio._

_Todos en el gremio estubieron "normal" despues de eso. A la tarde Mira, Karin y Nashi se despidieron y se fueron a la casa de la primera. Mas tarde la familia Dragneel tambien partio hacia su hogar. Cuando llegaron Lucy se acordo que tenian que comprar las cosas para Ryuu. Asi que le aviso al Dragneel._

_-Layla, cambiate, tenemos que salir a comprar- Hablo su madre._

_-Peo, mami tego sueno- Respondio la menor._

_-Tenemos que irnos._

_-Tranquila Luce, Layla ya es una niña grande puede quedarse sola unas horas- Dijo Natsu._

_-Pero, Natsu._

_-Tranquila- Le sonrio._

_-E-Esta bien Layla enseguida volvemos, nos llevamos a Ryuu. Portate bien._

_-Ti- Dijo la niña con esa misma sonria que su padre poseia._

_Ambos adultos partieron a las afueras de Magnolia en busca de objetos para bebes. Cuando la noche llego, una fuerte tormenta vino con ella. Haciendo que la luz se apagara, y asustando a la niña._

_-Hahaha- Grito- La lu se fe, Teddy no me suetes- Le dijo a su osito de peluche que le habia regalado Gray- No tengas miedo. Mama, papa y bebe vendan pontro._

_Pero un trueno hizo que la nena saltara de la cama, y corriera por los pasillos agarrando al osito como pudo, y tapandose los ojos. Eso hizo que se chocara con la pared que indicaba el fin del pasillo y el camienzo de las escaleras._

_-Me dodio- Hablo la niña tocandose el enorme chichon que tenia ahora en la frente- Teddy vamo al bano._

_Una vez que llego al baño se fijo si habia luz, lo cual para su suerta si habia. Entro en la bañera cerro la cortina y empezo a estrujar al peluche. Seguian callendo muchos truenos y rayos que probocaban que la niña llorara._

_En otro lado de Magnolia se encuchaba a una pareja discutir._

_-Te dije que la trajieramos- Hablo una enfadada Lucy- Sabes que le teme mucho a los truenos._

_-Y yo que sabia que esto susederia- Levanto la voz Nastu_

_-Todo esto es tu culpa_

_-Mia? No soy el señor del trueno y las lluevias que hago esto aproposito_

_-Tu dijiste que era mayor, que se podia quedar en casa sola._

_-Ya basta Lucy, esta pelea es estupida. Deberiamos consentrarnos en volver a casa lo mas rapido posible- Hablo Natsu, un poco mas calmado._

_-Si- Respondio de la misma manera, con Ryuu en brazos._

_-Toma- Dijo el Dragneel_

_-Que es?- Pregunto Lucy_

_-Una capa tonta. Pontela y cubre bien a Ryuu, no vaya a ser que se enfermen- Hablo serio_

_-Natsu- Hablo una sonrojada Lucy- YO NO SOY TONTA!- Grito._

_-P-p-perdon- Dijo un asustado Natsu- Vamonos._

_Cuando los Dragneel llegaron a su casa. Lo primero que oyeron fueron los gritos de Layla._

_-Layla- Hablo Lucy, entrando._

_-Yo ire a buscarla. Tu cambiate y cambia a Ryuu._

_-Si- Respondio Lucy. Tenia ganas de ver a su hija. Pero sabia que estaba todo mojado Ryuu y no queria que su pequeño se enfermara._

_Natsu, subio las escaleras. Y empezo revisando cuarto por cuarto a Layla. Pero luego vio una luz que venia del baño. Primero toco la puerta._

_-Lay, amor, puedo pasa?_

_-Papi, ti, pata. Natsu abrio la puerta, entro pero no la encontraba._

_-Donde estas?_

_-Ati- Respondio abriendo la cortina, de la bañera- Papi- lloro la niña abalanzandoce sobre el._

_-Tranquila Lay- Hablo calmandola su padre- Donde esta Teddy?_

_-Ati- Le mostro al pobre peluche que ya tenia todo el relleno fuera._

_-Pobre, peluche, no quesiera ser el- Se burlo el mago- Vamos a tu cuarto. La alzo a upa y la llevo a su la luz y vio todo el desorden que habia hecho_

_-Lay, que desordenado esta tu cuarto- Dijo serio Nastu- Le dire a mama. Y Layla se bajo de los brazos de su padre, se puso a ordenar los juguetes que habia sacado._

_-No, No ate fata. To odeno todo (Traduccion: No hace falta yo ordeno todo)_

_Al Dragneel, le dio pena verla ordenar desesperada mente. Asi que la alzo y la subio a su cama._

_-No importa mañana lo ordenas todo- Le dijo- Ahora descanza amor- Le acario un poco el pelo. Y se lo corrio de la cara, para notar el enorme chichon que tenia en la frente. Se lo toco._

_-HAHAA- Grito- Duele.- Dijo apenada._

_-Lay, que te paso- Dijo preocupado_

_-No impota._

_-Dime- Respondio_

_-No- dijo ella rapido y fuerte._

_-Lay- Dijo preocupado- Que te paso? Haras que me ponga a llorar- Dijo finjiendo llanto._

_-No, papi no llore- Dijo ella ahora preocupada- Me golpee la cabecha conta la pade cuado iba collieno._

_-Lay, ten mas cuidado amor._

_-Ti- Dijo ella_

_-Bueno mañana vereos que hacemos con eso. Ahora descansa amor.- Dijo depositandole un beseo en la frente. Se levanto de la cama dispuesto a irse, cuando una manito lo agarro de su pantalon- Que pasa?_

_-Du-dueme conmigo- Hablo averzonzada_

_-Claro- Le dijo con su tipica sonrisa- Correte un poquito, Lay- La niña obedecion y se corrio- Pero solo hasta que te duermas luego me ire. Sabes que yo duermo con mama._

_-Ti- Dijo ella. Ambos Dragneel se durmieron. Lucy notando que arriba estaba muy callado, decidio investigar que pasaba. Para encontrarse con esos dos profundamente dormios. Los miro, era una escena muy tierna. Agarro su camara y les saco una linda foto._

_-Los amo- Susurro con una dulce sonrisa- Ryuu, hoy dorminaras conmigo ok?- Dijo para fijarse que el infante se habia dormido en sus brazos. Salio de la habitacion, no soin antes besar an la mejilla a cada uno y apagar la luz para dirijirse junto con el pequeño Ryuu a su cuarto._

* * *

_Les gusto? :D Espero que si. Se los digo de corazon._

_Perdonen tanto el retraso, perdon. :(_

_Bueno. Queria informarles esto. Los capitulos siguientes (que asta ahora tengo mas o menos amardo serian asi) : _

_El siguiente seria sobre :Ryuu y Natsu _

_En el siguiente: La familia Fullbuster. ( en este, Gray dira lo que piense de Nashi y Taro como pareja) _

_Otro: El capitulo de los ganadores. De lo que elijieron de las 3 opciones._

_Hasta ahi lo tengo armando._

_Tambien quiero avisar. Que la semana que viene me voy a un pueblo en Corrientes que no tiene mucha señal ni Internet :( . Asi que sepan disculpar _

_Les mando un saludo, un abrazo y un beso a todos! Cuidense. Nos vemos!_


End file.
